Daily Quests
were added to the game on September 3, 2014. "Attention Trappers! The Ministry urgently requires you report for duty! Are you ready to advance through the ranks of the Ministry? Then head over to Neuschwanstein and talk to Captain Ludwig. There is always Ministry work to be done so check in each day for new Ministry Daily Quests – the more you do the more you can advance through the ranks of the ministry, with some nice rewards along the way. Daily Quests are available to all players who have progressed through the very early quests in Europe. (Complete the Barn party! quest to unlock The Quartermaster's Plans quest). You will get at least two a day from a range of possible quests, the more you complete the more that will unlock. You will keep any quests you get in your log until you complete them. After awhile you may get the same quest again to complete – this is to be expected." How It Works Castle-No Rank.png| Castle Neuschwanstein - During the Intro Castle-Cadet Rank.png| Castle Neuschwanstein - After Cadet Rank Castle-Private Rank.png| Castle Neuschwanstein - After Private Rank Castle_Neuschwanstein_People.png| Castle Neuscwhanstein - Character Locations Once the Ludwig Von Neuschwanstein quest unlocks, you'll be able to travel to Castle Neuschwanstein and begin the intro quests (listed below). The daily quests will then unlock. Daily quests are chosen at random from a pool of quests. You will be given either two quests each day. After completing the first three daily quests, you will unlock the What do you want, a medal? quest. You will need to complete another daily quest to collect the 4th Ministry Medal. If you don't have another daily quest waiting, you may need to wait until the next day to receive one from the characters at Castle Neuschwanstein. As you give more medals to Ludwig, you will increase in 'rank' and more daily quests will become available for you. Quests will still be pulled at random from your daily quest pool, so you may repeat some of the original daily quests. ;Rank Achievements These four Achievements were added to the game: *Cadet - (Requires 4 medals) - Ludwig's Latest Achievement *Private - (Requires 8 medals) - It's a Private matter Achievement *Corporal - (Requires 16 medals) - Climbing the ladder Achievement *Lieutenant - (Requires 28 medals) - In lieu of left tenants Achievement Cadet: Ludwig's Latest Intro Quests These quests need to be completed to start the daily quests: *The Quartermaster's Plans *Ludwig Von Neuschwanstein *Pegasi Problems *The Scene of the Crime *The Wrong Crowd *Return to Ludwig *Do You Believe? To Cadet These quests need to be completed in order to earn the Cadet Rank: *What do you want, a medal? - (requires 4 Ministry Medals) *Lady at the Lake *A Guard's Duty *Jata and Kata Private: It's a Private matter These quests need to be completed in order to earn the Private Rank: *Don't medal with it - (requires 8 Ministry Medals) *What a chap, man *The Lion's Tail *What a Rompo *Sanctuary Corporal: Climbing the ladder These quests need to be completed in order to earn the Corporal Rank: *Rising through the Ranks - (requires 16 Ministry Medals) *Ministry Control to Major Tom *Never let me down *Totally Stoned *It'll make you cry... *Let's dance! *Major Wardrobe Malfunction Lieutenant: In lieu of left tenants These quests need to be completed in order to earn the Lieutenant Rank: *The Final Frontier - (requires 28 Ministry Medals) *Yip, Yip, Bunyip! *A Little Reserved *Leaving So Soon? Daily Quests These quests aka 'Repeatable Quests', will be given at random and repeated to earn Ministry Medals: ;Unranked (original) *Can't Bear the Beards *Goblin Garrison *Never say Never *Wot Troll? ;Cadet *Aqua Lustralis *Hagged Haggis *I'm the Leprechaun *Ziggy's Stardust ;Private *Buck your ideas up! *Get the Drop on Him *It spits acid? *Musky *Pearl Necklace *Sea-King Fashion *Spirits of the Air *Symbol of Purity ;Corporal *A Touch of Nimbostratus... *Bai Ze Tu *Cryptid Capture *Cyrene is Serene No More *Floydian Alchemy *It Ain't Easy *One egg short of a dozen *Pick up sticks *Ruby, Ruby, Ruby, Ruby! *Scary Monsters *Stag Party *Tyrannical Pedulas *Unicorn of the sea *Werewolf Overpopulation *Whispers of Wisps ;Lieutenant *A Lieutenant's Work is Never Done - (requires 2 Ministry Medals) Category:Update September 3, 2014 Category:Daily Quests